scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Gadget Hackwrench
Gadget Hackwrench is a partially anthropomorphized female mouse, inventor, and member of the Rescue Rangers. Description Gadget is responsible for the various vehicles and gadgets employed by the Rescue Rangers in their missions; these include the Ranger Plane and Ranger Wing. Gadget's personality could be described as combination of the "cute girl next door" combined with an obsessed and quirky inventor. She's generally friendly, with most of the people she dislikes being villainous. She has a natural warmth about her that makes everyone welcome and pleased to see her. She's very loyal to her friends and frequently goes out of the way to help them. She is nearly constantly thinking and sometimes has trouble focusing on just one way to do things.Gadget Goes Hawaiian However, once she manages to stay focused, she can invent at a staggering pace. This can be seen in her buidling of an armored gyromobile in The Case of the Cola Cult Gadget has her quirks. She thinks so much from an inventor's standpoint that it makes her naive at times. She has upset the romantic advances of her colleagues and friends, Chip and Dale, more than once, simply by not understanding what it was they were after. When she's excited about her inventions, she uses scientific jargon freely and talks at an extremely rapid pace. This tends to leave anyone listening to her clueless as to what she actually meant, but it never seems to bother her. Despite her cute demeanor, she can become quite aggressive when pushed beyond a limit, making her a true force to reckon with any who would push her buttons the wrong way.Kiwi's Big AdventureThe Case of the Cola CultDirty Rotten Diapers Physical Appearance Gadget is a female mouse. Her eyes are blue, while the color of her hair seems to vary. Sometimes it appears to be orange in color. Other times, it appears as being more along the lines of strawberry blonde.Tad Stones, one of Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers' creators, is reported to have said, "I believe the intention was sandy blonde. Because we work with a limited color palette, we pick the closest color to what we want. There was no intention of adding red. I did the first paintings of Gadget and she was completely blonde wearing blue coveralls." She usually wears a pair of lavender mechanic's coveralls, a purple belt, and a pair of blue goggles which she keeps on her forehead when she doesn't need them. She sometimes wears a white shirt under her coveralls. She never wears a dress or make-up unless it is part of a disguise. Behind the scenes Gadget was introduced in the third part of Rescue Rangers to the Rescue, the Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers premiere. She appeared in every episode of the show save the first two parts of Rescue Rangers to the Rescue. Her personality is said to have been based off of that of the character Jordan from the 1985 film, Real Genius. Voice actors *Tress MacNeille Gallery See also *Gadget Hackwrench (2017 Continuum) Notes and References Category:Heroes Category:Mice Category:Hackwrench family Category:Rescue Rangers Category:Inventors Category:Engineers Category:Pilots Category:Females